The Encounter
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: I was just a girl of 16 who lived in feudal Japan, ok I wasn’t an ordinary girl of 16 I was the Miko Youkai, my mother was a miko and my father was a demon. People would say there was only one demon as strong as me but I really didn’t care. Would I meet t


Summery: I was just a girl of 16 who lived in feudal Japan, ok I wasn't an ordinary girl of 16 I was the Miko Youkai, my mother was a miko and my father was a demon. People would say there was only one demon as strong as me but I really didn't care. Would I meet this stranger? Would I fall for him or kill him?

**The Encounter**

My name is Kameo and I'm 16 years old who lives in feudal Japan, I am a great Miko Youkai and both demon and human love me. In a way I would be classed as a half demon but both species think I am too great to be the other, I like both human and demon I don't see any point in fighting over each other. I have Black hair in a plat; green eyes, magenta strips on each cheek and a green outfit with matching shoes.

Right now I am walking into a village which is right next to Inuyasha's forest; I walked up the long steps and into the village where their miko Kaede, came to greet me.

"Hello child, thy being doing good ye see. How was thy journey?"

"Tiring Kaede, but I have helped both kinds and even birthed a few hanyous" I smiled tiredly

"Well child, following me into ye hut and we shall get thy rest"

"Thank you" I followed Kaede into her little home where I was greeted by a group I had seen before but not spoken to.

"Everybody this is the Miko Youkai Kameo, I expect you all to treat her with respect" Kaede said "Kameo this is Inuyasha, Miko Kagome, Demon slayer Sango, Monk Miroku, Kirara and Shippo" I bowed gracefully

"It's lovely to meet you all" I smiled as I took a seat in between Kaede and Miko Kagome "It's nice to meet another miko around my age too" I said to Kagome "May I ask what age are you?"

"I'm 16 and it's nice to meet you too Miko Kameo, why did Kaede call you Miko Youkai Kameo?"

"Because that's what I am"

"So you're a demon who is a miko?"

"My mother was a Miko and my father was a Youkai so I posses both powers"

"Oh so you're a half demon like Inuyasha" Kagome smiled. I looked at Inuyasha who was looking at me in a mood

"I would never have guessed that you were a hanyou Master Inuyasha, you're powers are of one of a full youkai"

"Feh, just because I'm a half demon doesn't mean that I can't be strong" He growled

"You're right Master Inuyasha, I didn't mean any harm in what I said but I apologize if I have offended you" I said apologetically "Please forgive me" Inuyasha just stared at me in disbelief, there was also something else in his eyes like attraction or something, maybe I reminded him of someone

"SIT" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha came tumbling to the floor "Geeze Inuyasha, she was complimenting you not insulting you, why do you have to be so mean?" I looked in disbelief at Kagome, one second she was cute and innocent next she was an evil and scary "Miko Kameo, there's no need to apologize to this dog" She smiled. There she changed her emotions again; I also noticed that she was wearing something from out of this world. As Kagome and Inuyasha argued Monk Miroku came over to me and took my hand

"Lady Kameo, may I say that you look like a celestial maiden will you bear my child?" He said

"Huh" I said in disbelief "We've just met"

"MIROKU" The demon slayer got to her feet and hit the monk with her weapon. This all got a little too much for me and I stood

"Please forgive me but I have to continue my journey now, I hope I see you in the near future" I left the hut and as I was about to descend down the steps Inuyasha ran out of the hut and stood before me "Hello Master Inuyasha"

"Kameo umm…sorry I snapped earlier…" He was blushing slightly and was looking at the floor; he looked like a little boy talking to his first crush.

"Master Inuyasha, there is no need for an apology I knew you didn't mean any harm" I beamed "I hope we meet again someday" He looked a little disappointed as I left the village, I did wonder if we would ever meet again.

As I travelled through the forest that day I saw to villagers and lonely demons, by the time I was finished it had gone dark and I was setting up camp. I sensed a strong demonic aura on the outskirts of my camp along with a human aura, a small demonic aura and another small demonic aura; well compared to the first aura anyway. I didn't bother looking into it as it seemed that there was no need for me to do so. I then lay beside the camp fire and drifted off to sleep…

During the night I was awoken to a human child's scream, I readied my weapons and ran in the direction of the scream. It was the human aura I picked up later in the night; it was a little girl in an orange kimono being lifted into the air by a troll demon, I looked by the demon's feet to see a imp yelling at the demon telling it to release the girl

"Oh, Prince Sesshoumaru is going to kill me" The imp cried. I jumped into the air sliced the demon in half and caught the little girl in my arms as I landed on the ground, the imp ran up to me as I landed and kneeled

"Are you ok little girl?" I asked soothingly

"Yes" She sobbed "T-thank you" I managed to stop her from crying but she refused to let go of me

"Who are you?" The imp asked me

"My name is Kameo, I am a Miko Youkai" I answered as I bowed slightly

"My lord has told me of your kind before but he also said they are very rare to find"

"He is right, not a lot of Miko's and Youkai's find compassion in one another"

"He also said that they are one of the strongest beings alive"

"I don't fight much so I wouldn't know" I answered honestly, I sensed the strong demonic aura from earlier and the other small one. A two headed dragon landed in front of me and then I saw the most handsome dog demon I have ever seen walk gracefully into the area; he had long silver hair, amber eyes, markings on his face and wore armour. The imp ran from my side and to the demon's and bowed.

"Prince Sesshoumaru, you have returned" He ignored the imp's words and stared directly at me and the girl, the imp noticed and explained "Milord, this woman saved Rin from a troll demon" Sesshoumaru walked passed the imp and walked up to me and the little girl in my arms

"Jaken, go get fire wood" The imp nodded and ran off. Sesshoumaru kneeled beside me and the little girl in my arms began to smile

"Prince Sesshoumaru" She jumped into his lap and cuddled him "I thought I was going to die, but this pretty lady saved me"

"I see" He looked at me and spoke to Rin "Rin go by AhUn" Rin smiled and ran over to the two headed dragon, he then gestured his hand to me which I gladly took and he helped me to my feet. "Thank you for saving my ward" He said giving me a little bow "You're a Miko Youkai aren't you?"

"Yes, the little imp called you 'Prince' is that a title or are you royalty?" I asked

"I am royalty"

"Then in that case it is an honour to stand before you Prince…Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes my name is Sesshoumaru and there is no need to act so humble Miko"

"Oh, my name is Kameo" I smiled shyly

"Miko Kameo then" He said "What breed of demon are you?"

"Dog well half dog" I said

"You know your kind doesn't really class as half demons as you are very rare?"

"Yes I know" I glanced at Rin and smiled "I see you like humans"

"Not really, I don't see any point of them being on this earth…Rin is an exception"

"Oh" I replied awkwardly "Is there any reason why you don't like them?"

"They are selfish, they always need protecting and when they are in danger they save themselves"

"I guess but do you think about what they think about youkai?"

"Not really, I could care less" There was an awkward silence until I gave a quick bow and backed up slightly

"I'm sorry Prince Sesshoumaru but I must take my leave now, I have people who need me" I said apologetically. As I was about to leave he grabbed my wrist

"Wait" He pulled me back to him so we were a little too close for comfort, not that I was complaining his body was incredible. I was pulled out of my trance when he spoke "What is your purpose in life?"

"Purpose" I had to think on that one "I guess it's to make the world a better place"

"How"

"By showing human and demons that they can be together in harmony"

"What's the point in that?"

"What's the point in fighting each other?" He didn't answer and I expected him not to anyway, I noticed he still had a firm grip on my wrist "Is there a reason why you wish to keep me here? If not I will take my leave your highness"

"Travel with me" Was all he said. I went eye wide, why did he want me travelling with me "I will make sure that all your needs are seen to" He told me

"I don't know, I don't want to be a burden" I blushed "I don't fight much and to be honest I hate fighting and will only fight if necessary"

"I only fight if needed too and you won't burden me"

"But why"

"There's something about you that intrigues me" He said as he pulled me closer and placed a hand on my face "Something interesting" I blushed incredibly

"Ok Prince Sesshoumaru, I will be honoured to travel with you" I grinned

"Good" He pecked me on the cheek and let me go "I suggest you get some sleep, you must be tired" I blushed even redder and nodded

"Y-yes I-I am…" Jaken soon returned and lit the fire, I sat beside Prince Sesshoumaru as for some strange reason I felt comfortable beside him, and I lay my head back and let sleep take over. The next morning I awoke to Jaken shouting at Rin because she had put a daisy crown on his head, I looked to my side to find Prince Sesshoumaru looking at me "Good morning your highness" I smiled. He walked over to me and helped me to my feet

"Good morning Lady Kameo" He took my hand and kissed it, then he looked over to his retainer and ward "Jaken we're leaving, Rin ride on AhUn" The both nodded and did as ordered, I noticed that he speaks more coldly to them than he does with me. He couldn't like me like me because we've only known each other for one day. During the day we mostly travelled in silence, one point Prince Sesshoumaru snaked his arm around my waist and kept me close, I wondered why until I sensed a lot of demonic aura's revolving around us. I know why he held me so close now, it is mating season and one wrong turn could cost me my life, after all I'm not the strongest even when I should have been my father never trained me. Prince Sesshoumaru leaned down to my ear and whispered "If I were you I would pretend you belong to me otherwise they will grope you in your sleep" The thought of demons touching me in my sleep scared me; I snaked my arm up his back and kissed him on the cheek. He didn't act shocked or really acknowledged that I did it so I was grateful for that even if it did make me blush.

Soon we left the area and was nearing the Western lands when an attack came flying our way

"WIND SCAR" Before I knew what was happening Prince Sesshoumaru lifted me into his arms and jumped into the air avoiding the attack, I feared for Rin's safety but luckily AhUn managed to get her and Jaken to safety. When we landed I was still in Prince Sesshoumaru's arms as I tried to get a look at our attacker, I was shocked to see Inuyasha and Co.

"Inuyasha, why are you attacking us?" I asked innocently

"Sesshoumaru have you hypnotised her or something?" Inuyasha growled "If anything happens to her I swear I'll kill you"

"Sorry to disappoint you Inuyasha but Lady Kameo is comfortable enough in my arms, but I assume you can already see that" Prince Sesshoumaru smirked at Inuyasha's anger. I was completely confused on how they knew each other

"Prince Sesshoumaru Master Inuyasha, how do you know each other?" I asked

"He's made you call him by title then, that's all it will be. He doesn't have the compassion to be a Prince" Inuyasha insulted "He hasn't even found a mate yet"

"Master Inuyasha, there's no need to act like that" I said

"Lady Kameo, there's no need to use formality's on him" Prince Sesshoumaru told me as he set me on my feet "He will never be worthy of a title" I watched the two men bicker and wondered when my question will be answered "And I know Inuyasha by blood relation, he's my half brother" Ok my question was answered. I looked from one to another and saw a little resemblance but I thought I wouldn't say that out loud as I wanted to live until I was at least 30 years old.

"Sesshoumaru let Kameo go she doesn't deserve to be neglected by you" Inuyasha ordered "She deserves to be with…"

"Who you" Sesshoumaru hissed "You would taint her scent and it's mating season, we all remember what you did to your Miko last time. You were lucky that I knocked you unconscious when I did or she would be either dead or pregnant right now" Inuyasha growled and flexed his claws

"I've controlled myself now" Inuyasha usually looked harmless; I would never have thought he was capable of doing that to Kagome. Suddenly I felt a strong arm grab my waist and pull me back; Prince Sesshoumaru really didn't like the idea of me being in Inuyasha's arms, he leaned down to me and whispered into my ear

"I'll protect you" I looked at him in disbelief, why would he protect me? We hardly know each other even if it feels like we do, there's something about him I have fallen for. Wait did I just say that? I love Prince Sesshoumaru? Maybe we were lovers in a past life; I was pulled out of my thoughts when he whispered again "Stay behind me"

"You're not going to fight are you?" I asked

"Yes"

"But you said you fight only when needed"

"I need to fight to keep you safe… Kameo" I was shocked he didn't use formality, not that I was offended or anything more like preferred it. I looked into his beautiful golden eyes and felt mesmerised; he then released my waist and fought against Inuyasha. Soon the fight ended with Prince Sesshoumaru holding a sword to Inuyasha's throat. "As long as she is in my care you won't go near her" He threatened Master Inuyasha. I didn't want him to kill Master Inuyasha and by the sounds of Miko Kagome's cries she didn't either, I walked over to the Prince and stood there until he looked at me "What is it Kameo?" I saw anger in his eyes as he looked down at his brother

"Are you g-going to kill h-him?" I stuttered. I assume he heard the fear in my voice as he looked up at me concerned

"I wouldn't stoop so low as to kill a family member, even if he does disgrace the family" He stepped away from Master Inuyasha and grabbed my waist "We're leaving" As he pulled me into the trees I couldn't help but keep my gaze on the Inuyasha gang, I felt sorry for them and in this season would Miko Kagome be safe?

It was nearing sunset and we set up camp early as little Rin was tired from walking all day, I cradled the little girl in my arms as Jaken made the fire and AhUn lay ready for Rin to rest upon. As soon as I lay Rin down she drifted off to sleep, I turned to see Prince Sesshoumaru leaning against a tree looking in our direction. I walked over to him and kneeled concerned

"Prince Sesshoumaru, are you okay?" He stared into my eyes as he stood bringing me with him; he kept his gaze on me as he spoke to Jaken.

"Jaken, find some fruit for Rin in the morning" The imp obeyed and ran off; he then slid his hand around my waist and pulled me closer. I knew what was wrong with him, he was affected by the season – mating season, and I was beginning to wonder if that was the only reason why he asked me to come with him. He lifted my chin so our lips were inches away "You're cold" He whispered

"It's a-a chilly n-night" I stuttered for the second time today "Maybe I should go sit by the fire" Why was I trying to reject him? He's gorgeous. He kept his grip on me and pulled me closer "I guess not then" He lips neared mine and before I knew it I was pulled into a loving passionate kiss, my eyes got heavy and closed slowly, I then found myself wrapping my arms around his strong neck and deepening the kiss. He then lifted me so that my legs were around his waist, I realized what he was trying to do; mating season must have got to him too. I quickly tried to remove myself but I was stuck between him and a tree, there was no escape "Prince Sesshoumaru" He didn't seem to hear me as he continued to nip at my neck "Please stop" I then began to cry, he wasn't doing this over love, he was hypnotised by lust "Stop…please, I beg of you" He must have smelt my tears as he stopped kissing me and went eye-wide

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

I couldn't help but keep her close, she is so beautiful and I couldn't let a moment like this go. I continued to trace kisses down her neck until I heard her pleading, first I thought it was out of nerves or pleasure but as soon as I smelt that first salt tear I had to stop; she might think this season is doing this to me but I think I love her.

I quickly set her down and looked into her green orbs and felt so much guilt that I would harm a maiden as beautiful as her "Kameo…I'm sorry I couldn't help myself" I saw her wipe her tears away and give a sad smile

"Don't worry Prince Sesshoumaru, I am not worthy of you" I saw new tears form in her eyes but before they fell I pulled her into my embrace, I didn't want to see her shed another tear

"Kameo, please don't cry" I said as I held her close "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you, I couldn't help myself…you're just so beautiful"

**Kameo's Pov**

I couldn't believe it, he thinks 'I'm' beautiful. I wish I could tell him how I feel, but for now I shall just stay in his arms. He kissed me on the cheek and once again gazed into my eyes "I love you" He whispered. I went eye-wide, I feel the same for him and he's returning it. I couldn't contain myself; I threw myself into his arms and kissed him passionately

"I love you too Prince Sesshoumaru" I cried, he held me close then lifted me bridal style; I lie on his shoulder and let sleep take over me. The next morning I was the first to wake, I felt something soft and toned underneath me; I turned to see Sesshoumaru fast asleep with his arms tight around me. I kissed him on the lips which caused him to wake "Good morning Prince Sesshoumaru" I smiled, he kissed me back in returned and gave a tired smile

"We are a couple now Kameo, there is no need to call me by my title" He said as he pulled me closer "You have woke me too early too" He pointed up at the sky, indeed it was early in the morning, too early "Maybe we should get some more sleep"

"I'm too happy" I grinned "Maybe if I go for a walk I'll get tired"

"No, it's too dangerous at dark" He said whilst keeping his eyes closed

"Come with me then" I giggled "There's a hot spring ahead" His eyes shot open which made me giggle even more "And I feel a little dirty and you look like you need to unwind…" Before I could finish Sesshoumaru had gotten up and was now dragging me in the direction of the springs; when we arrived Sesshoumaru put up a barrier so that we wouldn't be disturbed. As I was about to unbutton my top I found that Sesshoumaru had beaten me to it "Calm down love" I joked. He continued unbuttoning mine so I did his…

Soon after we were both in the springs and looking up at the already falling moon "Sesshoumaru, have you noticed how fast we have been coupled? It is as if the Gods were impatient with us and somehow had us fall for each other; what I mean is that it has only been 2 days and we are both together in a hot spring with no clothes on cuddling like we have been together for years"

"Maybe in a past life we were together which caused us to do this" He nuzzled me "Could be destiny, as long as I have you I don't care" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek "You realize that you will now become a Princess"

"As long as I'm not dragged away from you I don't really mind; plus I will have a lot of clothes and shoes" I giggled.

"Nothing is too good for my lady" He said as he nipped at my neck

"I hope Miko Kagome is ok" I sighed

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said that Master Inuyasha tried to…you know" I didn't like to say that vile word (Rape)

"Her powers have grown and her friends keep and extra eye on Inuyasha now so she'll be fine"

"How did you just run into them that day? And if you hate humans why did you help her?"

"Rin adores her and she has healed me on some occasions so I owed it to her" He said "Last mating season I was on my way to my palace when I heard the miko scream and cry for mercy, I also heard Inuyasha's grunts and I knew what was happening…well I guess you know what I saw when I got there and frankly that's one memory I'd rather forget" I giggled at his joke and cuddled up to him closer

"My father once told me that if I was ever hurt in such a manor that I should not hide it" I said "I was once by a demon when I was only an infant, the only thing that scares me is that it was never caught and could still be running around somewhere"

"Well it will never harm you" He then kissed me tenderly, next thing I knew we were touching each other and…well I guess you know what happened then.

When we were finished we returned to camp and retired for the morning. When I finally awoke I found I wasn't in my lover's arms I was in a dark room and I was lying upon a bed with dark blue and crimson red sheets.

"You're finally awake" I heard a voice say, I looked around the room and all I could see was a dark figure "How are you Kameo?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Just say we encountered in the past…in a bed when you were an infant" As soon as he said that I knew who he was, he was that vile man who took advantage of me when I was an infant "My name is Naraku"

"Stay away from me" I jumped off the bed and up against a wall, he followed me to the wall and pinned my wrists to it "Ah let me go" I cried "What have you done with Sesshoumaru?"

"The dog Prince is back at the camp site you were in just an hour ago" He grinned "You shall become my wife"

"No I won't"

"Come now Kameo, I have rights to you. I was the one who took your virginity"

"Without my say so, anyway I've given myself to Sesshoumaru…so let me GO" I kneed him where it hurts and ran out of the room, I managed to dodge past all of his guards and managed to get out of his lair in one piece, I sensed his presence behind me so I kept o running. I began to pick up Sesshoumaru's scent; I knew he couldn't be too far away "SESSHOUMARU" I screamed "SAVE ME" I kept running until something red caught me in its arms, I looked up to see Inuyasha "Inuyasha, I'm in trouble a demon called Naraku wants me as his wife" I cried

"Naraku's after you?" He asked

"You know him?"

"Yes, he is my enemy, I've been trying to kill him for years" Suddenly Naraku appeared and Inuyasha's grip tightened around me "Naraku, leave Kameo alone"

"Oh I see you have a taste for dogs especially the ones who posses the name Taisho" He laughed "You hold feelings for her Inuyasha? Even though she reeks of your brother's scent. He took her as his not too long ago"

"I don't care; I'm going to protect her from the likes of you and Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha growled "Sango" Demon Slayer Sango jumped on her giant cat Kirara and pulled me on with her

"You're safer with me, we'll go to Totosai's" She said

"Who" I asked

"He forged Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's swords, he is like their godfather" I nodded and kept a tight grip on her, not wanting to fall

"Have you seen Sesshoumaru?" I asked

"No, but I heard him shout your name" Sango said quite bluntly "If it is ok Kameo-Sama I don't really want to meet up with him, he'll kill me if he thinks I've kidnapped you"

"Ok, will he be at this Totosai's?"

"Perhaps, if he catches on to our scent" As she said that we landed at this guy's house, he came outside to greet us "Totosai, Inuyasha sent us here as he is battling Naraku who if after Kameo-Sama"

"I see, why is Naraku after you Kameo-Sama and why is Prince Sesshoumaru's scent lingering on you?" Totosai asked

"Well Naraku wants me as his wife and I'm Sesshoumaru girlfriend" I answered whilst blushing

"Oh I see, he has finally settled down with a Miko Youkai" As he said this Sesshoumaru appeared before us and pulled me to him

"What happened? I woke up and you were gone" He asked unemotionally but I could see the emotion of fear in his eyes

"Naraku took me and wanted me as his wife…he was the one who…" I broke down crying in his arms "Please don't let him get me" I sobbed "Sesshoumaru please"

"Don't worry Kameo, I'll protect you" He kissed me softly on the lips and turned to Sango "You saved her?"

"Yes your highness" Sango bowed "Inuyasha told me to take her here whilst he battled it out with Naraku"

"Then for saving Kameo I'll help him destroy Naraku" He then turned back to me and took my hands "Stay here, I'll be back soon"

"I'm going with you" I demanded "I want to fight by your side"

"No it's too dangerous"

"I don't care" I snapped "I'm not going to leave your side" On the look of Sesshoumaru's face he wanted to slap me but he still spoke calmly

"If you go you will die" He said simply

"So" I whispered "If you die so will I and I'm never going to leave your side"

"Kameo…" He then put his hands on my shoulders and kissed me lovingly "Come then, but stay by my side at all costs"

"I will" I returned the kiss and let him lift me into his arms, I turned to Sango and Totosai "Are you coming?"

"I am" Sango said whilst Totosai just shook his head "Oh don't ask him Kameo-Sama he's a coward" I laughed at her comment and she was soon following behind us on Kirara. When we arrived at the battle field Naraku had Inuyasha on the floor and was about to strike him when Sesshoumaru jumped in and knocked the sword from his hands

"Oh Prince Sesshoumaru, what an honour to see you again" Naraku grinned evilly as he turned to look at me "Thank you for returning my bride" Sesshoumaru lashed out at him with bitter anger as I ran to Inuyasha and healed his wounds; I helped him up and then he lifted me

"Master Inuyasha..." I looked at him confused. He then jumped over to Sango and put me down

"Stay behind Sango, Sesshoumaru should know better than to bring you here; that is no way to protect you" He then jumped back into the battle, he fought Naraku but partly fought his brother too whilst Sango, Miko Kagome and I just shook our heads

"Inuyasha just doesn't let things go" Sango sighed "But at least his heart is in the right place even if his mind isn't"

"He needs to control his anger" Miko Kagome said. I looked over to her and saw fresh wounds on her body and some of her outfit was ripped, I could smell the stench of assault too

"Kagome-Sama...are you ok? Do you want me to treat your wounds" Miko Kagome looked over to me and smiled warmly

"I'm ok Kameo-Sama and don't waste your energy on me" I then walked over to her and healed her wounds

"I'm not going to let an alley stand wounded" I smiled. As I did so I saw her gasp whilst looking over to the battle field, I also heard her murmur someone's name; I turned to my horror to see Inuyasha being ran through by Naraku whilst Sesshoumaru delivered the final blow into Naraku and he died "Oh my God" I ran to Inuyasha's side and tried to heal his wounds in tears "Master Inuyasha, please wake up please" His wounds healed but it was too late, he was dead; Sesshoumaru pulled me to him as Kagome and her friends ran to her lover's side. I saw Sesshoumaru's sword shake beside him and saw a pure blue glow "Sesshoumaru is that..."

"A healing sword" He pulled it out and walked over to Inuyasha, he sliced something and in a matter of seconds Inuyasha woke; Sesshoumaru walked back over to me and sheathed his sword "Tensaiga – my sword was once my father's" He then stood silently as I went to Inuyasha's side

"I'm so glad you're alive Master Inuyasha" He managed to sit up and take my hand

"Don't use formalities on my Kameo" He then kissed my hand "We're friends" I gave him a nod "Did you save me?"

"No" I smiled warmly "Sesshoumaru did" I looked from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru and saw them exchanging looks

"Thanks Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru gave a nod and pulled me to my feet

"We're going" I gave him a nod and turned to the gang

"Sorry to leave so fast" I apologized "I hope to see you guys soon" I waved them off and caught Sesshoumaru's hand, when we were out of sight Sesshoumaru pulled me firmly to him and kissed me tenderly "Sesshoumaru are you ok?"

"I'm just glad that you are safe" He kissed me again but softer "Are you hurt at all?"

"Nope" I smiled "Are you"

"Of course not" He could be so cocky "Let's go get Rin, AhUn and Jaken then we can go to 'our' palace where you will give me an heir" I looked at him and saw his playful smirk which made me blush

"W-what makes you think I want a child?" I teased as I took his hand "I have Rin and she's a handful" I laughed.

"I want a child that has come from you" I looked at him in awe and kissed him passionately, he then slid one hand under my legs and the other up my back and lifted me "Come on" We then found the gang and went to the palace

10 months later

I had just given birth to our first born and am exhausted, I looked around the room drowsily to find Sesshoumaru holding my hand beside me and a midwife seeing to my baby over in the far end of the room; I then realized I hadn't heard it crying and began to panic "Is it ok? Sesshoumaru, why isn't it crying?" He held me close and told me everything was ok "Is it alive midwife?" She then walked over to me with the bundle in her arms

"Your daughter is perfectly fine milady" She handed me the baby "Demons don't cry when they are born, well not ones of royalty anyway" She then gave a bow and left the room

"We got a girl" I whispered happily as Sesshoumaru watched our daughter and I in awe "What shall we call her?" I looked up at him as he kissed me on the cheek "We agreed if it was a boy I would name it and if it was a girl you would name it" I put my little girl into her father's arms and smiled warmly "Got any ideas?"

"Chiyo" Was all he said "It means Eternal"

"Hello Chiyo-Chan" I whispered as I began to drift off to sleep

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

I watch Kameo drift into dream land as I hold our first daughter Chiyo in my arms; she looks just like her mother but possesses my markings and amber eyes. Rin will be pleased to have someone to play with; I smile at her and set her down into her crib as I hear a faint knock at the door. I know who it is "Come in Rin" She tiptoed in as she saw Kameo fast asleep, she came over to me and smiled "It is a girl Rin, her name is Chiyo"

"What a pretty name, what does it mean?"

"Eternal" She gave a toothy grin. I lifted her into my arms and leaned her over the crib so that she could see her "I expect you to look after your little sister"

"I will, forever and ever" She then gave a yawn and I lay her beside Kameo and left the room.

The End


End file.
